The Regular Show of Gumball
by regularwars2
Summary: When CJ's father, Mr. Small, comes to Two Peaks to have an "uncivilized conversation" with Mordecai, and Gumball and Darwin stow away on the trip, there's no telling what's gonna happen!


**This is going to be a bit of an adjustment… my first fic with The Amazing World of Gumball in it. Sorry if it sux, I'm only good at Regular Show stuff so far…**

CJ sat in her apartment on the north side of Two Peaks (the real name of the town, if you saw the sign in "Cruisin").

She held a picture of her ex- a blue jay- in her two hands. It fell to the ground and shattered.

"_Oops_." She said, sarcastically.

_How do I talk to him again?_ The cloud girl thought. _Hi, Mordecai! Remember me? The cloud girl you __**CHEATED ON!**_ She continued thinking, her skin turning dark brown.

_Remember what Dad taught you… _She thought once more, trying to calm down. She took a deep breath and her skin returned to normal white.

"Maybe I should go talk to Dad," CJ thought aloud. "He _is _a guidance counselor, and I could really use some guidance right now!" She continued.

….

CJ got in her car the same day, deciding she would visit her father in Elmore (a neighboring city to Two Peaks) and ask him for some advice on how to cope with Mordecai.

Her father worked as a guidance counselor at Elmore Junior High. He wasn't always very good at what he did, but he did well enough to get by. He could normally be found with a hippie- style persona, wearing a rainbow colored T-Shirt, black jeans, and blue sandals. He wore his fluffy, white cloud hair back in a ponytail, hanging down to his shoulders.

When she reached the school her father worked at, she couldn't help but smile. She shared a lot of happy memories with this building. When she went to school here, she had many friends, and when things got her down, she would visit her father and get advice about what to do. It was never really very good advice, but she could make sense of it and work from there.

She walked through the large, brown doors of the school building. It was between periods, so everyone was out of the classroom.

She began walking down the long corridor.

_If only I could remember where Dad's office was…_ She thought.

"I could ask one of these students…" she said. But how would they react to a full grown adult and stranger coming up to them and asking them something?

_Well, here goes nothing…_ she thought. She looked around and found two friends, a blue cat and a goldfish, talking in the hallway.

"Excuse me, you two." She said to them. "Could you tell me where Mr. Small's office is?"

"Oh, uh, yeah…" The cat said, giving an awkward look to his friend. "It's just down the hall. Why?"

"I'm his daughter, CJ." She replied.

"Oh, I didn't know Mr. Small had a daughter!" The fish said.

"Well, he does, apparently!" She said right back. "What's your name?"

"Darwin Raglan Ahab…" He began.

Just then, the class bell rang.

"Oh, well, in a nutshell… Darwin Watterson." He finished. And with that, he and his friend walked off to class.

"Well, I came to talk to Dad anyway, not to socialize with the new inhabitants of EJH." She said.

….

CJ knocked on the door of her father's office.

"It's open!" a voice from the other side said.

She opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Dad." She said.

"CJ! Nice to see you, sweetie!" He exclaimed.

"Can we, uh, talk?" She asked.

"CJ! I'm working right now!" He said, putting his pencil down and his papers away.

"Of course we can!" He finished.

CJ smiled and took a seat across from Mr. Small's desk.

"So, how's this Mordecai fellow you've been going about?" He asked, interested.

Her face immediately straightened out. "Oh, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about… He cheated on me!" Her face curving out, this time down.

"Oh, honey!" He exclaimed, sorrowful. He reached his hand out across his desk, onto his daughter's shoulder.

"I'll tell you what. I'll go to Two Peaks this afternoon and have a much uncivilized conversation with that wretched bird!" He told her.

"Sniff Really?" She asked.

"Really." He replied.

Her faced returned to a small smile. "Thanks, Dad." She said.

"No problem. Where did you say he worked, again?" He asked.

"At the park, as a groundskeeper." She answered.

"Okay. I'll see you then, sweetie!" He said.

CJ walked out of the office. Climbing back into her car, she smiled once more.

Mordecai was going to be sorry he ever cheated on her.

**I'd watch out, if I was Mordecai. Why? Read on!**

**Regularwars2**


End file.
